The Realm of the Mentally Challenged
by kenshin's-sakabato
Summary: Kenshin and Sano get attacked by fangirls, who take them on a random voyage to find this realm. They also have to say oro every other word or so. Warning: Insanity ensues.


One fine day, Kenshin was walking along randomly with Sano. But then, Kenshin was running along randomly with Sano. The reason they were running: they were being attacked by fangirls. And Sabrina was leading. She had painted "I LOVE YOU KENSHY-POO" on her shirt, and was chasing after him shouting, as you might have guessed, "I LOVE YOU KENSHY-POO!"

Kenshin was getting kind of tired of being chased by Sabrina and her friends by now. It was their twentieth sneak attack that day. He and Sano found a small random cave, and ran inside, narrowly escaping the screaming girls. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I-oro-can't believe-oro-that we escaped…-oro-…"

"WTF, why the hell are you talking so-oro- weird?" Sano asked. He raised his eyebrow in question, and started talking again. "My-oro-grandmother is-oro-made out of…-oro-fish paste…-oro-…"

"I wonder-oro-why we're talking-oro-like this-oro-" Kenshin said. He suddenly took up his sakabato and slashed off a lock of Sano's hair.

"What the-oro-HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sane cried, pulling out a mirror and smoothing over his hair.

"A thousand-oro-apologies!" Kenshin shouted. "It's as if my-oro-hand was being controlled!"

"You expect me to believe that stupid-oro-story! Now why'd you-oro-do it!" Sano yelled, lifting Kenshin up by his clothes.

"I can answer that!" a voice said behind them. Kenshin paled.

"Oro…-oro-" he muttered. Sano turned to see Sabrina standing behind him with a laptop in her hand.

"I, the writer, control your existence! Whatever I write, you DO!" she boomed, cackling evilly. Sabrina then jumped off the rock, and dove for Sano's missing lock of hair on the floor, shouting, "IT'S MINE!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kiba cried, pointing a fist at Sabrina. She dove at her, tackling Sabrina to the ground. "I WANT SANO'S HAIR!"

"I WANT HIS HAIR TOO!" a third girl, Yang-chan, cried, jumping into the fray. A fourth girl clambered up the rock, looking irritated.

"Why am I here!" Malika shouted. "I don't even know who these people are!"

The fray in front of her suddenly stopped frozen. Sabrina was about to bite Kiba's wrist, Kiba was pulling Sabrina's hair and pushing away Yang-chan, and Yang-chan's right foot was outstretched towards Kiba's face. They all gasped.

"MALIKA! Take it back! You're here because I told you to come!" Sabrina said, motioning towards her laptop.

"That's great, but it's no fun watching the three of you fight," Malika retorted.

"I-oro-agree profusely-oro-" Kenshin said. Sano nodded.

"We'll just-oro-leave now, okay?" he asked.

"No." Sabrina said, typing the word on her laptop.

Kenshin and Sano stayed.

"Hm…" Sabrina muttered. She grinned. "_And then, Malika was overtaken with a strong lust for the brown lock of hair on the floor, and cannonballed into the fight!_" Sabrina said, typing it all. Malika was suddenly overtaken with a strong lust for the brown lock of hair on the floor.

"MY HAIR!" She yelled, cannonballing into the cloud of dust, which had again arisen.

Sano grew bored of the fight, and decided to do something about it. "STOP IT-oro-!" he screamed. Again, the fight froze. This time, Sabrina had Malika in a head lock, Kiba was gnawing on Yang-chan's shin, Malika was about to throw one of her steel-toed boots at Kiba, and Yang-chan was hanging upside down on Sabrina's foot.

"Now-oro-all of you step away from my hair-oro-or I'll stab you all-oro-"

The girls untangled, mumbling disappointedly.

"Good. Now, you will-oro-tell me WHY THE FREAK I'M-oro-TALKING LIKE THIS-oro-!" Sano cried.

"Because you need to be insane in some small way," Sabrina said. Kenshin raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why-oro-?" he asked.

"Because, we're" Sabrina took a dramatic pause "Going to search for the Realm of the Mentally Challenged!"

Everyone gasped. Large, bubbly anime eyes appeared on Yang-chan's face.

"Really…?" she asked. Sabrina nodded.

"SO…we're gonna be PIRATES!" Kiba cried. She whipped out her all colors magic markers. She drew black all over her left eye, and a Sessho-moon on her forehead. "I'm Lassie the Lass! FEAR-BRINGER OF THE THIRTEEN AND A HALF SEAS!"

* * *

Two hours later…

Yang-chan was beating on a large drum in the back of the ship, Kiba was posed on the crow's nest, Malika was posed on top of Kiba on the crows nest, Sabrina was sitting with Yang-chan, awaiting her turn on the drum, and Sano and Kenshin were rowing. This was what was happening:

BOOM 

"-oro-"

BOOM 

"-oro-"

BOOM 

"-oro-"

And this went on and on, until they all got bored, and switched to a steam-powered boat.

Sabrina and Yang-chan were standing at the bow of the ship, looking out in front of him. "Heave to, lackeys!" Sabrina shouted at Sano and Kenshin. "Sit here and watch for land! And for a McDonalds…I'm starved!"

So Kenshin and Sano sat aimlessly watching the sea. This was more or less how it went:

GLANCE 

"-oro-"

GLANCE 

"-oro-"

GLANCE 

"-oro-"

And this went on, until, by chance, Sano spotted a large rock-like piece of land in front of him. "CAPTAIN-oro-!" he shouted. Sabrina, Yang-chan, Malika, and Kiba came running.

"We're-oro-about-oro-to hit-oro-"

"Spit it out, Sanosuke!" Kiba cried. She then leaned over to Malika and giggled with delight.

Kenshin butted in, saying, "I think-oro-he's trying-oro-to tell you-oro-"

CRASH 

**BOOM**

BANG 

"Land."


End file.
